A Christmas Wish
by demon-wolf-child
Summary: What's this? Zacarias has found his lifemate? Will she obey and accept him? Or will she try to break the bond? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:You have to read the Dark Celebration in order for you to understand this story. In no way or form do I own the dark series. V-v **

**Name: Yuki **

**Age: 400 yrs old**

**Height:5'6**

**Appearance: Long, dark, wavy hair. Black eyes that would occasionally turn brown when ever shes near zacarias, skinny and curvy, high cheek bones, kissable lips.**

**Personality: She loves to laugh, would beat you to a plumb if you get on her nerves, will sweet talk to get her way, sometimes nice, mischievous person :], independent, strong women.**

**I know details suck . I hate getting into details sometimes lol now on with the story :D **

* * *

The wolves howl to the moon, every small critter that was near by would run into their hiding spot. The pack runs gracefully across the patted snow into the forest, wandering from left to right but always stay close to one another. The alpha male smells the air once… then twice; he stops dead in his track causing the rest of the pack to stop. He sniffs the ground but didn't smell anything then he looks around himself, taking in every detail of the forest. How the snow on the trees would fall on to the ground, how the wind seems to always say something.

A bigger, darker fur wolf leaps out from the bush beside the alpha male. He tackles down the alpha male biting down on his neck but not too deep to cause the wolf to bleed to death. The alpha tries to kick the lone wolf at his stomach; the lone wolf didn't move an inch and bit down harder causing the alpha male to yelp in pain. The alpha male whimpers and thrashes around trying to break free from the lone wolf sharp teeth but all that did was make him go deeper. Blood splatter all over the lone wolf face and into his eyes, blinding him. The lone wolf let go of the alpha neck and slowly backs away from the half dying wolf, he slowly transform into a human. Now a tall, muscular man stands in front of the pack. His jet black hair shined as the rays of the moon hit his hair; his blue eyes were filled with loneness and a fierce glare. The pack quickly left the scene leaving behind there once strong leader.

"Zacarias this is the second time you have tried to fight a male other then our own family" Rafeal stood a few inches from behind his brother.

"I chose to fight who ever I wish" Zacarias turned his head slightly to stare into his brother eyes.

"Yes that may be true but how long will it be before you kill someone" Rafeal made it more of statement. He knew his older brother was close to turning. He wanted to help his brother find a lifemate but each time he tries to talk to his brother about it he always runs off. He sighed, he was starting to think Zacarias doesn't wish to find his lifemate but to seek the dawn, he will not allow his brother to be burnt to a crisp, after everything he did for him and his other siblings.

Zaracias grunted and headed to his home. He was not in the mood to deal with his younger brother, ever since they came to the Carpathians Mountain they've been none stop about finding a lifemate for him. _Did they think I was going to kill myself?_ He smiled slightly; he had no idea his brother were that concern for him. For the first time he felt love for his brother, something only his lifemate could make him feel. He was sure he has found **her.** He quickly frown, he didn't want his brothers to know, he wanted to do this on his own. All of this happen just yesterday….

* * *

_Zaracias sat at the bar, looking out for enemies. The past few days there were attacks on the prince. He couldn't see how he can be so calm, he wonders if it was all thanks to Raven. He suppose that would happen to him too… one day. All the children ran to sit on Santa's lap, giggling, smiling, it's been so long since he's seen children like that. He watched as skyler sang, he had no idea she could sing like that, he took his off of her to check on the prince. His eyes widen as he saw the person next to him, he could see the color red on her dress… color exploded like fireworks in his eyes. He shook his head violently. _

_The girl smiled, she sensed someone in trouble, she looked over her shoulder and saw a handsome man, she whispered something in Mikhail ear. For some odd reason her mind told her that she should go comfort him, never in her years has she seen someone so…. Beautiful, shoot all the males around her were hot but this particular man had grabbed her attention. Mikhail had warned her more then once to be careful around the unmated males, all she heard was blah blah blah. She giggled as she walked to him, she hoped she wouldn't scare him, he looked like he was having a very hard time with something. "Hello mister, I couldn't help but notice you were in trouble." She smiled sweetly at him._

_Zaracias jolted alil, he was so busy trying to control his emotions and colors he was seeing that he hadn't notice anyone was coming to him, if the prince were getting attacked he wouldn't know it. He looked at her straight in her onyx eyes, he felt his heart beating fast. He grabed for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "No I 'am fine Amor, i was trying to… fix something" He smiled softly causing the girl to blush. "Ah um oh, I'm so-" _

"_Well everyone I hope your enjoying yourself" Mikhail interrupted the girl, Zaracias looked up at the stage. Mikhail cleared his throat to sound better. "Today we are Celebrating the joining of every Carpathian, we have been separated for so long… The children are laughing and the adults are talking as its been a long time ago. We are are also here to celebrate the passing of the title to my long lost sister." The girl that was standing infront of Zacarias was now besides Mikail, Zacarias was surprised she moved that fast. "As most of you may know me for some who don't my name is Yuki Dubrinsky. Yes iam the real Yuki, for now I wish for everyone to have a good time and worry about this later." Zacarias couldn't believe it… his lifemate was…._

_**Muhahah cliffhanger :] yes im evil like that. Man this must be the most ive ever written for a story o.o'' please review ^^ ty**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pervious on Christmas wish, (it sounds like a commercial o.e)**

"_Well everyone I hope your enjoying yourself" Mikhail interrupted the girl, Zaracias looked up at the stage. Mikhail cleared his throat to sound better. "Today we are Celebrating the joining of every Carpathian, we have been separated for so long… The children are laughing and the adults are talking as its been a long time ago. We are also here to celebrate the passing of the title to my long lost sister." The girl that was standing infront of Zacarias was now besides Mikail, Zacarias was surprised she moved that fast. "As most of you may know me for some who don't my name is Yuki Dubrinsky. Yes iam the real Yuki, for now I wish for everyone to have a good time and worry about this later." Zacarias couldn't believe it… his lifemate was…._

Rafeal continued to yell out Zacarias name, he was becoming quite annoyed."Brother! Do no ignore me! Is it really bad for me to ask you- Brother!" Rafeal shook his brother; Zacarias quickly came back from his thoughts not pleased. He pushed his younger brother gently away from him."What is it?" Outside Zacarias looked like a stoned wall but in the inside he was battling a war of emotions. He wanted to go to his lifemate, tell her the ancient words so they can be together and no other male may touch her.

"How long are we going to stay here? Shouldn't we go back to the farm in Brazil?"

"Yes… but I feel something off here so I will stay alittle longer, I do not wish to drag my family in this-…?

"I understand… but we are bothers…. Why have you closed your mind from me?"

"To keep my younger siblings out" Before Rafeal could protest Zacarias used his super speed to go outside, he transformed into a hawk and took flight, he found the world an interesting place now, with all the colors. The snow was pure white…. If only his soul was. Thinking back he thought of greeting the dawn but a certain young heiress changed his mind. He does remember her long ago, always clinging onto Lucian and Gabriel arm, the breast roared its ugly head. _I will make sure that iam the only person she will be touching. _Now he fully understands why his younger siblings would get mad when a male was near their lifemates.

A few hours before

Gregori walked back and forth while thinking. Yuki lay on the couch besides Mikhail, bored out of her mind. All Gregori was talking about how she needed to be protected at all times since she was the new princess, this angered yuki more then anything else, she didn't want an arrogant, bossy, no respect male protecting her. Since that day she escaped the vampires that abused, torture, flamed, beaten you name it and it was all done to her, she learned the hard way on how to protect herself, Mikhail sensed yuki distressed and rubbed her arm in comfort. He was very… mad, he wanted to find those vampires and burn them to the ground! He finally had his sister back and nothing was going to separate them again.

"Tch might as well get Zacarias to protect me since you guys talk about him contently" Yuki hide her blushed, ever since the ball all she thought bout was **him.**

'_Mikhail that does sound like a good idea'_

'_Yes but Zacarias is unmated…. He is so close to turning'_

'_That may be true….'_

'_For heaven sake!'_

Gregori looked surprised that yuki could penetrate the telepathic link that only Mikhail and he had access to."How are you able to connect to us when you haven't done a blood exchange with neither of us?" Yuki was outraged, she kept getting thoughts from him on how small or weak she was,no way was she stronger then him."Look Iam not as weak as you think Iam! I can do the same things as you do!" She sat up and glared at him. Mikhail had a bad feeling yuki was going to try to beat him to a plumb, he has heard stories that she wouldn't give the vampires a chance to attack.

'_Zacarias I need you to come here… immediately!' _Mikhail sounded more scared then worried which has never happen; the air was more intense then ever.

'_Yes my prince I will be there in a few'_

Zacarias flew over to Mikhail home, he landed gracefully on the floor transforming to himself as he did so. As soon as he was going to open the door a chair flew out the window. He quickly opened the door and found yuki being held back by the prince. He thought she was cute when she was mad. "You!" She tried to break free from Mikhail to choke gregori to death, she growled so loud. Zacarias looked over at Gregori, he had his fist clenched tight that blood was dripping from his hand.

"What's going on?"

"This caveman thinks he can control me!!"

Savannah metalized next to Gregori, she felt his angry. She rubbed his arm to try to sooth him, he looked at her, he calmed down a bit after seeing her worried expression. He gently kissed her cheek. "Do not worry, I will not harm your aunt, even though she needs to be taught a lesson" He held her tightly, he didn't like seeing her so distress over him. Zacarias tried his best to keep a emotionless face when he looked at yuki, her eyes were sad she was trying to show a face of angry. "Amor do you wish to have someone?"

"eh?" Yuki was caught off guard, she blushed red.

"Zacarias… is she your lifemate?" This time Mikhail held yuki tightly so tight she was having a hard time breathing.

"Ye-"

Lucian came from behind and punched Zacarias back, Zacarias dodged the attack easily. He shifted into a wolf, ready to pounce on him. '_why are you trying to attack me?' _Yuki cried out for Zacarias safety, she ran between the two." Do not attack… or I will be forced to-" Lucian pushed yuki aside hard, he was so angry that he didn't hear her soft cries. "You are not worthy for her!" Lucian screamed the top of his lung. '_It is not your choice weither or not she is! Now calm down or I will rip your neck to shred' _Zacarias ran to yuki and nuzzled her affectionly. Finally Lucian calmed down, he walked over to yuki, he gave her hand up, then he huged her tightly humming a song only she and him knew.

yuki- '_why did you do that?'_

Lucian-'_Iam sorry, I didn't want to lose you again'_

yuki- _'what?'_

_Lucian- 'do not make me repeat myself….'_

Someone wasn't liking how close the two were.

**Ah thank you for the review and favorites ^^ In the next chapter I might describe what happen to yuki in the past and the relationship between Lucian and her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a hard time choosing to talk about Lucian and yuki relationship or yuki past -3-'' **

**Yuki**

**Age: 6**

**Mikhail**

**Age: 8**

**Gregori**

**Age: 8**

**Gabriel**

**Age: 11**

**Lucian**

**Age: 11**

Lucian was holding Yuki hand while walking around town. Yuki hasn't been outside since she was born so she was new to everything. She loved how people were talking to one another or the birds chirping. Lucian has seen this millions of time, he was happy that Yuki was by her side, the prince has asked Lucian personally to look after her but he can see why the prince didn't want to take care of her, she kept trying to break free from his hand, he tightened his grip only a little, he was carful not to hurt her.

"Lucian… Can we go have ice cream?"She gave him the puppy look; she knew he wouldn't be able to say no to that face.

"Uh…" He looked the other way blushing slightly. "Alright, little princess"

She giggled happily and finally broke free from Lucian grasps, she started running fast towards the ice cream shop, and Lucian just stood there in shock. Yuki couldn't wait to get the ice cream so she pushed through people. Lucian realized that she was getting out from his sight. He too ran fast but he still couldn't catch up to her. "Yuki slow down!" She couldn't hear him since all she was thinking about was the ice cream. When she finally reaches the shop she stopped and mumbled 'ice cream' several times. Lucian finally caught up to her and was catching his breathe. He hasn't finished his training on speed. How ever Yuki on the other hand was jumping up and down excitingly, still bursting with energy. The ice cream man was staring at the two weirdly. "So kiddy's what will it be?"

Yuki was staring into the ice cream flavors almost like she was hypnotized by it. She pointed to the white colored one; Lucian nodded his head and asked for two vanilla cones. The man nodded and scooped several time and gave them there cones."Here you go princess" The ice cream man winked at yuki playfully. Lucian didn't understand and held Yuki close."Oh so this little lady is your gf?" He smiled creepily.

"No Lucian is my husband, that's what Mikhail and Gregori said"

"Yes she's--- w-what???" Lucian blushed redder then a tomato.

Yuki nodded her head while licking her cone "mmm… Mikhail and Gregori… said… we must be married." She stopped licking her cone then looked up at him. "You don't want to be my husband?" She started getting tears in her eyes. The ice cream man was bursting in laughter at the two.

'_Oh man. Wait until I get my hands on those two!'_

Lucian leaned down on one knee and looked her straight in the eyes "Of course I would be your husband" Yuki smiled brightly and hugged Lucian tightly, her ice cream fell all over Lucian back. For the moment he didn't care that the ice cream was sliding down on his back to his pants, all he cared about was how he was going to beat those two little kids. Then from outside the shop bloody screams were heard, the turks have invaded the village….

Both Mikhail and Gregori sneezed at the same time. Mikhail mother smiled somehow she knew this was going to be the last time she was going to see her child; she called over Mikhail and hugged him tightly. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Well just in case this is the last time I ever see you I want to hug you for the last time."

"Mother what are you talking about?" Mikhail started to look worried

'_Honey I'm going into battle, has Lucian and Yuki returned from their trip?' _Mikhail father wanted to make sure the princess has returned.

'_I'm afraid not…'_

'_No… take Mikhail and Gregori with you' _Mikhail father wielded out his sword and began stabbing the vampire's heart, burning them as well.

'_But what if the two return?' Mikhail_ mother grabbed Gregori and Mikhail hand, she ran to the book shelves and knocked on one of the book's twice, the secret door opened. The front door was barged down, the turks ran inside. "Mikhail, Gregori listen to me do not look back, run till you can't feel your feet anymore" "But m-m-"Gregori gabbed Mikhail hand and ran as fast as he could.

'_Do not worry I will find them, just go!'_ There was to many vampire's surround him, from a far he could see Lucian and Yuki, he used his blinding speed to past the vampire's but one of the ancient ones stopped hi m dead in his track.

'_I can't leave you to-'She_ knocked on the wall once to close the doors. The turks hissed madly, squirting venom as they hissed. She used her magic skills and created a fire within the house, she wasn't going to let them touch one hair from her son.

'_Do not disobey me at this time, please I wish for you and the kids safety'_ the ancient vampire punch Mikhail father in the face, he quickly recovered from the punch and hit the ugly creature back ten times stronger. The creature flew to a tree in agonizing pain. The rest of the vampire's were killing the villagers.

'…_..Alright, I love you and may the angels be with you' Mikhail mother smiled one last time as the flame engulfed her._

'_I do not need the angels when I have you by my side, I love you too'_ Mikhail father was to concentrated on the ancient vampire, he did not realize that most of the vampire's finished killing the villagers and ganged up on him, he too smiled one last time.

Lucian tried to fight off the turks and vampires but it was no use they had the upper hand. Yuki was scared that she ran from Lucian, one of the vampire caught her and was going to break her neck in two until the leader came, he put Yuki to sleep and carried her off somewhere else. From then on she served the vampires and hated each moment of her life….

**Yea I again I went to fast but I had a writers block T^T **


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki looked at Lucian weirdly, she has no idea why he was so over- protective, if it had to do with the fact that he couldn't protect her back then, she understand but those memories she found them a hindrance, she didn't even brother to act like she cared, too many scars, bruises, wounds. She feared nothing… or so she thought, now that Zacarias was here to claim her, she was scared out of her mind. He was looking t her with those eyes the same way the Vampires looked at her when they wanted to drink her blood, lust, she felt Goosebumps on her arms like a rush of cold wind hit her arms, her insides burning like molten lava.

'_Do not fall for him!' _her inner most thoughts told her, she too wanted him badly.

'_I know!'_

'_Then stop staring at him, do you want another man controlling you?!'_

'_No….'_

'_What was that? I couldn't hear you?'_

'_I don't want another man to control me!!!!!'_

'_That's it… show him what's he's in for'_

As if reading her mind Zacarias smiled at her thoughts, he could read her like a book. He would have to teach her a lesson if she was to ever disobey him and also teach Lucian never to cross path with him. He was getting annoyed that Lucian was holding **his **lifemate. "Lucian release your grip from my lifemate" He pulled her away from him gently, the touch sent electricity through both their bodies, his heart rate was beating the same as her, he could smell her fear of him. He let her go before he did something he would regret later on. "You do understand-"

"Yes…" She looked down so her bangs were covering her face, she didn't want him to see her emotions. "I know we are lifemates and that we are to live with each other for eternity but I need time to think"

"I've waited centuries for you; I can wait a few weeks"

"Weeks? Oh no I plan on to take longer then that-"

"I cannot keep this beast at bay, I can take you right now but I don't wish for you to hate me"

She laughed softly to herself"Which part do you not understand!?" She looked up at him, her eyes flaming with angry. "I do hate you! I hate that you are standing infront of me!" Inside she felt that her heart was tearing into millions of pieces, she was lying to her own self, everything, well his looks, was what she wanted. She was happy she could share her memories, her soul with someone. Though she was too stubborn to tell him that, She looked in his eyes, hurt._ 'Oh great… me and my big mouth'_

"Is that what you really feel?" Never has he felt so crushed, did his lifemate really hate him? Then she was going to hate him more, he was not going to leave. He has made it this far he wasn't turning back.

"Wow even the great Yuki is afraid" Gregori smiled innocently, this was his chance to get back at her. Big mistake, she looked at him like he was the enemy, _'I will beat you to a plum if you do not stay out of my businesses' _Gregori started laughing silently, he was not afraid of such a small female. He understood now is not the time to get her… more angry then she already is.

"Zacarias tell me why you won't give up?" She needed to hear this answer as if it would help her calm down.

"Because I **NEED** you in my life, it is filled with emptiness that only you can fill" He hated showing his emotions infront of everyone but if this is going to get her to reconsider her answer then so be it. "I wish to share the pain you are feeling, to know you more"

"S-stop… I don't need to hear more of this" Did she want him? No, never again will she be controlled like a puppet. _'Yes, show him that your not easy like he thinks you are'_ What? Was this true? _'Show him!'_ her other self sure likes to prove people a lot. Should she listen to her? Her mind was chaotic; everything wasn't making sense to her. Her head felt like a needle was penetrating her skull. "This pain is all because of you!"

Zacarias ran to her but she mentally pushed him away from her. He feels her pain somewhat without the blood exchange he can't truly know what she's feeling. He so badly wanted to help her. "Do not push me away when I am trying to help ease your pain"

'_See, he's trying to command you'_

"Be quite! All you want to do is to control me! That's what all you men want!"

"No, I only wish to keep you safe"

'_Lies'_

She placed her hands on her head, negative energy was being poured out from her body, everyone could feel it. How can he lie to her? Who was this person sending thoughts to her mind? Could it be a vampire? Maybe, she shouldn't listen to her inner thoughts, easier said then done. Her thoughts were sending 'wisdom' words that she wanted to hear. "I want to be alone and try to think my thoughts through"

He grinned mischievously"Then I will hel-"

"Oh I completely forgot, Zacarias since you have meet Yuki, I wish for you to be her bodyguard" Mikhail had a plot on getting the two together; it wasn't going to be easy. He sent his plans to his second in command. Gregori once again laughed. _'Mikhail you are quite evil to your little sister'_ Mikhail smiled on the inside; he wanted his sister to be happy instead of feeling so alone. He knew she would hate him well for a while then she would love him… hopefully.

"You! I change my mind! I can defend my own self!"

"I highly doubt that, anyways Zacarias will you accept my offer?"

This couldn't get any better. He will be able to get her to love him while he's protecting her, he bowed courtesy like in the old ways. "Of course my prince"

'_Nooooooooo!!!! This can't be happing' _

_

* * *

  
_

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, im unable to get a beta reader T^T I highly need one**


	5. Opinions? Must read

**Author note: I don't know weither or not I should continue it, so any suggestion. Im still trying to find a beta reader, I'd be so happy if I could get on. ^^ **

**(oocness)**

**Yuki: Wow your giving up that easily? I thought you loved to write so much.**

**Me: I do!!!**

**Yuki: Doesn't seem like it :P**

**Me: Beca---**

**Gregori: Yuki we do not have patient for you to argue when ever you wish. Let's go Zacarias is waiting to protect you. –grabs yuki by the collar of her shirt and starts dragging her allowing her new shirt to become dirty-**

**Yuki: H-h-hey!!! Let me go you beast! Nnnnooo my shirt!!!!**

**Me: uuhhhh…. **

**Mikhail: -sighs- He could of put her over his shoulder**

**Me: Why aren't you saying something o.o**

**Mikhail: Ah well they are just playing around**

**Yuki: I will rip your arm off if you don't let me go!!!**

**Gregori: -laughs evily- I do not think you are capable of even touching me, let alone ripping my arm off.**

**Yuki: Ggggrrrrrr!!!!!! –growls-**

**Me: 0.0 um…. Uh ill um just- right so ill let my readers decide if I should continue my stories & ideas are welcome as well ^^ I love hearing people ideas. In the mean time im going to work on my plotting lol xD**


End file.
